


Sea Salt and Vanilla

by sleapea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon Universe, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/sleapea
Summary: “I missed you,” he whispers, and Lance’s bravado mists away. He echoes Keith’s sigh, eyes happy and tired.“I missed you too.” Keith feels Lance’s grip tighten, the angle of his wrist shifting to crane Keith’s head upward. “C’mere.” Keith momentarily obeys, shifting upward only to stop midway and press his lips against Lance’s hip. He feels Lance shiver under his lips, and Keith smiles against his skin in response. Lance is here – he is here and in front of him and his skin is so soft and he smells just like home. Keith is so happy he could dissolve into him, kiss every inch of his skin. He shifts so that he can reach under the hem of Lance’s shirt, squeezing his sides and sliding his thumbs up his stomach. Lance’s breath hitches, a sweet little gasp escaping his lips, and Keith is gone._____Lance sneaks into the BoM hideout to see his boy... softness ensues.





	Sea Salt and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I'm posting this here, it's so short. Maybe to remind everyone that I'm still alive... haHaHaA.......  
> Experimented with present tense, which I never write in, for some reason. *shrug*

Keith is dreaming of the sea.

He can feel the cool breeze washing over the coast, the soft sand beneath his feet. He listens to the quiet sounds of calm waves caressing the shore over and over, kissing the sand only to return for more again, and again, and again. He takes a deep breath, savouring the sweet smell of the sea – and God, he misses Lance. He really does. Standing here like this, he can almost smell him; vanilla mixed with sea salt, and the scent of his skin. The feeling of his warm hands brushing soft against the sides of his face just like they always did. He feels his lungs expand and before he realizes it, he’s saying Lance’s name. It’s more than just a call – it’s a plea. A prayer whispered into a bottle washed ashore, sent out into the ocean like a wish to be granted. But like any bottled wish, it’s tucked away and whispered into the night without any hope of an answer.

“I’m here.” 

Keith wakes with a start, and for a moment, he thinks he’s still dreaming. Lance is there, sitting at the edge of his bed, hand cupping his cheek. His fingers graze the hair at Keith’s neck as his thumb lazily traces over the purple marking on his cheek. As his eyes adjust to the dark room, Keith can make out Lance’s face, blue eyes staring down at him and crinkling around the edges like they always did when he was smiling. Keith inhales, just to make sure that this is real, and that he’s not still asleep. Sure enough, the comforting smell of sea salt and vanilla fills his lungs. “ _Lance_ ,” he exhales.

“Hey, buddy.” And for a moment, as he stares up into his boyfriend’s dark eyes, he’s lost again at sea. It takes a few seconds for the reality of the situation to sink in, slowly melting into his consciousness as the fog of sleep ebbs.

“What are you doing here?”

“Snuck in.” Lance answers nonchalant, like getting into the Blade of Marmora hideout in the middle of the night is as easy as walking right into a department store.

“Snu-snuck in…? How did you-“

“Pidge and Hunk helped with the system. It was surprisingly easy.” And now Lance’s smile isn’t soft, but coy. He knows Lance wants him to pry, to press him for details. But he doesn’t care; all that matters is that Lance is here with him right _now_. He makes his way over to the edge of the bed where Lance is perched and nuzzles into his lap, inhaling deeply. It’d been months since they’d seen each other, and Keith, still dazed and half asleep, now warm and content in the comfort of Lance’s lap, could practically purr. And then Lance is laughing, low and quiet, entire body rumbling with the sound. He cards his hands slowly through Keith’s hair, fingertips massaging at his scalp. “Aren’t you going to ask how I got in? You know, you have the coolest boyfriend in the world.” Keith just sighs, a tired smile playing at his lips.

“I missed you,” he whispers, and Lance’s bravado mists away. He echoes Keith’s sigh, eyes happy and tired.

“I missed you too.” Keith feels Lance’s grip tighten, the angle of his wrist shifting to crane Keith’s head upward. “C’mere.” Keith momentarily obeys, shifting upward only to stop midway and press his lips against Lance’s hip. He feels Lance shiver under his lips, and Keith smiles against his skin in response. Lance is _here_ – he is here and in front of him and his skin is so soft and he smells just like home. Keith is so happy he could dissolve into him, kiss every inch of his skin. He shifts so that he can reach under the hem of Lance’s shirt, squeezing his sides and sliding his thumbs up his stomach. Lance’s breath hitches, a sweet little gasp escaping his lips, and Keith is gone.

“I missed you so much.” He manages to say between kisses, tracing his way across Lance’s hipbone, leaving marks across his velvet skin. He nips at the sensitive skin along Lance’s side before dragging his lips up to below his peck where he marks him again, sucking hard and then kissing soft. He savours the rise and fall of Lances chest, breaths coming in soft and sweet and slightly erratic the higher Keith gets. As Keith goes to leave another mark, this time, right below his nipple, Lance tenses, a contented hum escaping his lips and causing his chest to rumble. It’s the same hum that he always makes when he bites his lip, the same one that always manages to drive Keith crazy. At this, Keith looks up above dark lashes, hands hiked up Lance’s shirt and lips still lingering on skin. Sure enough, Lance is biting at his lower lip. And now, he’s looking down at Keith too, and he’s so beautiful that Keith forgets how to breathe. He forgets where he is and what he was doing. All of a sudden, he’s reminded of the hand that Lance still has entangled in his hair because it’s pulling him up until he’s locked in a kiss. Keith breaks to gasp, the breath he’d been holding spilling hot over Lance’s mouth. Hungrily, he quickly shifts onto his knees and guides his hands upward to cup at each side of Lance’s jaw before pulling him back in. Lance is immediately pliant; so open and so soft and just the _taste_ of him, it’s so sweet Keith could devour him right here. His grip tilts Lance’s head back and he moves into a straddle, and Lance completely opens for him. He gives him full access to his mouth, giving Keith full control and giving Keith all of him.

“I love you.” Lance gasps into his mouth between kisses. Keith’s grip only tightens around Lance’s face, holding him firm yet gentle. Lance whimpers and Keith nearly drowns. He doesn’t say anything in return; he doesn’t have to. He just kisses him deep, until he’s dizzy with the taste of him and stars explode behind his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://sleapea.tumblr.com/) (main) and [here](https://beautifulspacegays.tumblr.com/) (vld)


End file.
